To Upperland
by TARRANT HiTOPP
Summary: Tarrant goes mad waiting for Alice, so he decides to go find her. But on his way, he meets a proper English woman who want's to turn him into an average Londoner. Will he find Alice in time, or will he become part of the dull world above? T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**prologue**

I shook my head. _Hatter stop with these stupid fantasies! You're getting worse by the day! Sooner or later your going to be fantasizing and you'll fall off a cliff! And then you'll never be with her- Oh! There I go again!_ Why wouldn't it stop?

I banged my head on the table quite suddenly, startling everyone else at the perfectly white table. Everything was such a blinding shade of white. The walls, the floor, the ceiling ( that seemed quite far away), the table, the tablecloth, the china, the frosting on the (also white) cake, and even the people. I was the only one who was out of the dress code of pure white. even Thackery had dressed in a perfect white coat.

"Tarrant! What's wrong?" The queen asked. I looked up at her with my head still firmly planted next to my plate. My head was next to her hand because I was sitting directly on her right, an empty seat on her left. That seat was reserved for someone who was not present.

"It's happening again!" I screamed as I lifted my head up and clutched it on both sides. Everyone was watching me with confusion and worry. The queen stood.

"Excuse me everyone, I shall return in a moment." She then roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me away. She shoved me through the door to her rooms and slammed them behind her. She then turned back to me and shot daggers out of her black eyes that were burning with embarrassment.

"Hatter! This is the third time this week you've interrupted royal tea! If you continue to act in this manner I'll stop inviting you! Even Thackery is behaving himself. I am throughly ashamed of you. I demand you tell me what is wrong in your head lately! I took off my hat and fiddled with the rim, also drawing circles in the fluffy white carpet with my toe. She waited but I didn't say anything.

"Nothing." I whispered.

"Don't lie to me Tarrant Hightopp. I am your queen and I expect the truth when I ask you a question. I hung my head and stopped drawing imaginary circles.

"A-..." I didn't want to say that blasted girls name, why did it have to hurt so much? I faltered, hoping she would understand I gave her a look that told her she knew what was wrong, and she returned one that said, 'I know, I just want to hear you say it.' She wanted me to confess. Why did everyone have to hurt me so?

"Alice." I choked out. A look of satisfaction crossed her face, and then she smiled a sad smile, and wrapped me in her arms in an attempt of comfort.

"I understand. We all miss her, but you can't let her take over your life. She's just a girl." My brain erupted in anger and I watched helplessly from the corner in my mind as words spilled form my mouth, words none should ever say to royalty.

" Tha' ain't tru' an' ye' know it! Take it back! NOW!" I gripped her wrists until _my_ knuckles turned white. She looked into my amber eyes that were rimmed in black with horror. I shouted somethings in outlandish at her as her hands turned red, then maroon, then purple.

" Alice ain't jus' an ordinary girl! She's a but'iful champion! Don't ye' ever call 'er jus' A girl ever again!" Suddenly, both our heads turned as The doors swung open and I was instantly seized by knights. I flailed and fought, but I was hopelessly outnumbered. A few people rushed over to the queen to help her. Suddenly, Cheshire appered next to the queen and said:

"Good thing I was watching you, who knows ho far he might have gone." _I was going to kill that cat once I freed myself, oh right I forgot to keep struggling._ I flailed my leg out and kicked a knight in the shins, he let go of my arm, but before I could twist away from the others, I was seized by another, pushed onto a chair, and held down. I screamed in rage at being held still. The queen regained her royal composer and walked cautiously over to me.

"What happened your majesty?" Nevins asked from my side. The queen looked at me with sorrow and hesitated, other than my grunts of effort to free myself, the room fell into silence. She finally opened her mouth and spoke.

" Tarrant Hightopp of Witzend, and royal hatter, of Mamorial, has just gone completely mad."

**Well? This is a story I've just been dying to write, I like having a few stories going so that I can work on whatever I want. I've decided to do something different with this though, the more you review, the sooner I'll try to get the next chapter up. If you hated this chapter flame me, and if you liked it, tell me what I could do to improve on. Finally if you loved it tell me so because that just warms my heart. I really love you guys who put me on Author alert so that you could come and check this out before I advertised it in Memories And Dreams or Blood And Water. Thank's for reading! the next chapter will be up soon if not immediately.**

**Tarrant H.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry about the lack of updating lately. Notes at the bottom like always. Enjoy!**

I had to get out. I had to. I hit the bars of my prison with my fists until they went numb. I screamed until my voice stopped working and it hurt to use it. I paced until my feet hurt. Then thought and thought until my head throbbed. I thought of how to escape, and what I'd done wrong. Every part of me ached.

I was sentenced to a week in Mamorial's dungeon for my meltdown over Alice. _Ouch! Her name still hurt_. I only had one choice now, I had to use my pishalver. I always kept it in my pocket in case of an emergency like when I needed to hide Alice. I also pulled out my small pocket mirror, something that also would come in handy in this situation. The mirror would take me to another land where maybe someone could help me find my friend.

I had to use find a way to grow once I got out though, I suppose some Upulcutchen would be helpful. I pulled a small tin box from it's hiding place within my scissors pouch and opened it up to find a small cake. The only people in Underland qualified to have Upulcutchen were Mirana and Mictwisp, but I always had some secretly.

When I was sure I was ready, I held up the tiny bottle up to my lips and drank the revolting liquid. It tasted horrible like some kind of tea that had turned into sludge because it had been left in full blow of the weather for a few years (not that I'd ever tried that). Once I got over the taste, I became extensively satisfied when I found myself shrinking to about the original size of my hand.

I smiled as I was now the perfect size to crouch and slip into the mirror. I was very glad my clothes could grow and shrink as I did, or else I might end up like Alice, wearing a makeshift outfit made from my undershirt.

I took a crumb of the Upulcutchen form the tin, closed the lid, and shoved it with all my strength through the glassy surface. I then did the same with the last of pishalver I had left, corking the bottle and pushing it through the glass. I looked around at the large room that surrounded me.

"Goodbye Underland. I'll be back as soon as I bring you Alice." I whispered into the dreadfully silent air. And with that, I got a confident running start, and leapt through the looking glass. Little did I know, that as that happened, it started to rain, because Underland was headed for disaster.

I woke up in a sunny clearing. I lifted up my head and it instantly began to ache. looked wearily at the large objects next to me. A tin that was almost as big as I was, and a bottle that was bigger than my leg. Tall blades of grass that went well up past my knees and the bush that cast a long shadow over me looked like it was a forest of thorny roses with buds the size of my outstretched hand.

Upulcutchen! That's what I needed! I dug around in my pocket where I remembered stowing it away, and pulled out he crumb that was actually a fair size. As soon as I took a bite, I began to grow. I first grew until I was the size of a child, then I took another tiny bite that brought me back to my normal hight. have I made a rhyme?

After brushing myself off I took a chance to observe my surroundings. I was in a garden with large bushes covered in white roses. At first I started to panic, thinking that I was back in Mamorial, but then I saw a large peach colored building covered in ivy I relaxed and headed toward it.

When I got to the front door, (which took awhile because I had to walk all the way around the house which was much bigger close up) I knocked nervously, worried about what or who might be inside. After a few seconds, an old man dressed in a colorless suit answered the door and looked at me expectantly.

"Are you here for Miss Owlson?" he asked. I opened my mouth to explain that I honestly had no idea who 'Miss Owlson' was but froze when a woman came up behind him. She had deep-set blue eyes that were like two drops of ocean water. Her fine, curly, coffee-colored hair was worn up in a tight bun. She had a narrow build. Her skin was light-colored and she had high cheekbones. Her wardrobe was dignified and boring, with a mostly gray color scheme. On top of all that, the one thing that caught my eyes was a large Elizabethan collar that stuck out at least two feet from the center. I had seen one before, only it was a two inch wide collar and it was at the Red queen's castle, but I could never imagine an Upperlander wearing one. If I remembered from what Alice had told me, Upperland was a land of dullness and boredom, not a place to wear a two-foot-wide collar around your neck.

"Ronald, who's at the door?" The woman asked

"I don't know Miss." Replied the man who was obviously Ronald. The woman turned and looked at me.

"Well, he looks like a madman. What... Is... Your... Name... Sir?" She asked as if I was a small child or a very old man.

"Tarrant." I answered. "Tarrant Hightopp." Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"And you are here because-?..." She asked. I smiled at her and bowed.

"I am here to ask if perhaps you could tell me if you might know an Alice Kingsley? She is a good friend of mine but I don't quite know where she lives. Do you suppose you could help me find her?" The woman smiled kindly.

"Of course I'll help you. Wait here." And she walked into the house. I was surprised at how kind Alice's world seemed to be. The butler hurried in after her and even though she had told me to stay, I found myself following also. They both seemed unaware that I had pursued them, and they began to discuss the situation to themselves.

"What do you think of it Ronald?"

"I am not sure Miss. I do know this though: He's completely off his rocker!" I chuckled to myself. Alice had always said that all the best people were. Hopefully that was a widely known concept in this world.

"Agreed." Mrs. Owlson nodded. "I shall call the authorities at once." I smiled_ "Oh I see, they're going to get law enforcement to help me find Alice! How kind!"_

"Are you calling Brodland or the police?" He asked.

"Brodland. They deal with these situations all the time." She explained. _I wonder if perhaps 'Brodland' is a detective agency. That would make sense. They could help me find Alice!_

"Yes Miss. What shall I do?"

"Just keep him out of the house Ronald. Just keep him out until they come to take him away." She commanded.

"Excuse me?" I spoke up. They both spun around and stared at me in Horror. "Who's being taken away?" They both looked at each other and then, Mrs. Owlson smiled an obviously fake smile and turned back to me.

"Um… Ah… Well, I. Ah…"

"I see." I sighed shaking my head and I took a step back. "Well, if you're not going to help me, then I might as well go." I turned away and ran out the door and back into the garden._ This is a dangerous place._ I told myself._ Use your brain Hatter Your gonna need it._

**Ok, I know it was short, but that was the best place I could stop it. I am really sorry that I never update. I've had a big school project week and I barley get any time to write at all. I am still open to song-fic suggestions if anyone wants me to write an AiW song-fic. If you have a specific idea for what you want the story to say, you might want to tell me. If you want a certain paring you might have to tell me because all my own ideas are Alice x Hatter. :P please REViEW and tell me if you want the next chapter to be a Mirana POV, an Alice POV or another Tarrant POV  
**


End file.
